


Полезная инициатива

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2019 [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: семейка Аддамс отдыхает на море





	Полезная инициатива

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** [фотография](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/4d/fH4Jw67H_o.jpg)

— Comme il fait beau cette nuit orageuse et pluvieuse (1)! — восхищенно сказала миссис Мортишия Аддамс, выглянув в окно. — Ты согласен, дорогой?

— О Тиш, — воскликнул мистер Аддамс, прослезившись от восторга, — твой французский!

И пока он целовал руку и полуобнаженный бюст супруги, Пагзли недовольно буркнул:

— Все нормальные люди в хорошую погоду едут на море, и только мы...

— Точно, — поддержала его Вензди, трогая пальчиком хищную венерину мухоловку. Та яростно хлопала зубастыми листьями, пытаясь поймать Вензди, наконец, прищемила ее рукав. Вещь вмешался и аккуратно разъял листок.

— Спасибо, Вещь, — сказала Мортишия растроганным тоном. — Как хорошо иметь в доме такую Вещь!

— Что насчет моря, ма? Па? — продолжал Пагзли, отличавшийся редким упорством во всем, что не касалось обычных школьных занятий.

— Как раз ноябрь наступил, — поддержала его Вензди. — Время осенних бурь — самое время полежать на пляже!

— Я пошел за шезлонгами? — пробасил Лардж.

— Quoi de mieux que la mer d’automne orageuse (2)! — произнесла Мортишия, что было воспринято Ларджем как согласие, особенно после того, как мистер Аддамс снова покрыл ее плечи поцелуями. И когда он вынес в холл шезлонги, а дети побежали укладывать игрушки — черепа, резиновых змей, почти неотличимых от настоящих, пауков, окровавленные пластиковые ножи и прочие милые детские штучки, — дядюшке Фестеру только и осталось, что согласиться.

***

Приморская вилла семейства Аддамс была необыкновенно уютной и совершенно в духе Аддамсов: с провалившейся крышей и годами не посещаемой. Прямо у входа рос огромный хищный куст жирянки, к которой дядя Фестер немедленно прилип, и понадобилась помощь Вещи и Ларджа, чтобы его оторвать: штаны дяди уже начали перевариваться.

В комнате в мансарде нашелся скелет, завернутый в ковер.

— Бедняжка, наверное, очень замерз, что ему пришлось даже снять ковер с пола, — сказала по этому поводу Мартишия. — Дети, не надо беспокоить нашего почтенного предка! Вещь, пожалуйста, протопи камин, чтобы он согрелся.

— Я буду ловить рыбу, — и папаша Аддамс, одетый в полосатый купальный костюм, помчался к берегу с удочкой.

Вилла стояла на невысоком утесе, и в штормовые дни до нее долетали брызги морской пены. Мартишии здесь очень нравилось. В душе она, конечно, любила свой домик с оранжереей и кладбищем, но здесь, в уединении, на пустынном и скалистом морском берегу, чувствовала себя как дома. К тому же на самом высоком утесе была чья-то заброшенная могила, а значит, можно было не ощущать себя одинокой и без соседей.

Вензди сразу же освоилась и даже попыталась столкнуть Пагзли с одного из утесов вниз, где он наверняка разбил бы себе голову. Пагзли оживился и запустил в сестренку камнем.

Вода оказалась гораздо теплее, чем воздух, и Лардж вытащил переносную печку на берег, чтобы дети могли загорать после купания.

К вечеру у Вензди созрел план.

— Пагзли, — сказала она, — ты помнишь, как мы учили про береговых пиратов? Давай сделаем как они: создадим обманный маяк, а когда какое-нибудь глупое судно приплывет и разобьется о камни, ограбим его подчистую!

— Отличная идея, — отозвался Пагзли, — я даже знаю, где взять лампочки для маяка!

Он засел за сборку импровизированных светильников, и к вечеру несколько небольших маяков, составленных из свернутых резиновых ковриков, было готово.

Выглянула луна, Лардж вынес шезлонг, и Мартишия уселась в него — загорать.

— Дети, — сказала она, — не забывайте ужинать. Сегодня на ужин отбивная в черном готическом соусе!

— А Лардж выложил ее в виде черепа? — спросил Пагзли, борясь с собой. Вензди очень увлеклась своей затеей и не собиралась уходить в дом, дожидаясь кораблекрушения, чтобы поскорее приступить к грабежу и разбою, и ему хотелось посмотреть, как это будет происходить. Но есть ему хотелось больше.

— Конечно, дорогой. Черепа и костей.

— Ладно, — Пагзли сдался.

Вензди же проявляла настойчивость. Она сидела в шезлонге почти неподвижно каждую ночь и щурилась на горизонт, затянутый низкими темными тучами. Наступил сезон осенних бурь, и что ни день дули холодные ветра, пахнущие дождем, но ни одного корабля, к вящему сожалению Вензди, не показывалось.

Пагзли от души сочувствовал ей.

— Ну что это за отдых! — говорил он. — Стоило приезжать на море, если ни один корабль не разбился, и даже никто не утонул!

Но тонуть на вилле Аддамсов было некому. Единственный раз, правда, едва не утонул сам мистер Аддамс, однако Вещь был наготове и вытащил его за полосатый костюм.

— Кажется, я неплохо загорела под осенней луной, — сказала Мартишия, разглядывая себя. — Ах, c’est beau, merveilleux, incomparable (3), так что хочется рыдать, биться головой об стенку и умереть!

Дядя Фестер забеспокоился от безмятежного тона Мартишии и решил ее развлечь, как всегда, засунув в рот и уши лампочки и включая их по одной, но все его лампочки куда-то пропали.

И тут налетел шквал.

Гигантские волны катились одна за другой, осыпая дом и сад Аддамсов пеной. На гребне одной из волн, отфыркиваясь, выплыл сам мистер Аддамс.

— Дорогая моя, Тиш, — воскликнул он. — Смотри, что я поймал!

За все время у него впервые был хоть какой-то улов, и Мартишия выразила подобающее воодушевление.

— Какой он красивый, — сказала она. — Такой маленький, хорошенький, в голубой горошек.

— Осторожно, это один из самых ядовитых осьминогов мира, — с гордостью сказал мистер Аддамс, сияя как медный грош. — А где Вензди?

Вензди все еще дежурила на утесе. Ее маяки продолжали сиять, невзирая на то, что их уже не раз окатило ледяной водой и опрокинуло порывами ветра, а Вензди упорно всматривалась вдаль.

— Иди домой, дитя мое, — позвал ее отец.

— Не пойду, — упрямо отозвалась она. — Смотрите, там наконец-то огни! Корабль идет на мои обманные маяки, чтобы разбиться о скалы! Я хочу его ограбить!

И тут огромная волна хлестнула через утес, сбила Вензди с ног и протащила к самому дому.

Вся семья сбежалась, чтобы спасти ее. Вещь ухватил и держал, пока Лардж не выбежал с пледом и не закутал девочку.

Вензди срочно был необходим врач. Поэтому Мартишия велела Пагзли попрощаться с предком, завернутым в ковер, Ларджу — потушить камин и собрать шезлонги, а мужу — заводить автомобиль и уезжать в город...

***

Вензди была безутешна.

Синяки и шишки после ее неудачного «купания» прошли, но она плакала без остановки.

— Как же так, — повторяла она. — Ведь там был корабль! Он увидел маяки! Он их заметил! Он обязательно должен был прийти и разбиться об утесы! Как же так, а?

— Невезуха, — с горечью поддерживал ее Пагзли. — Я так надеялся, что она начнет грабить этот корабль, а на нем останутся выжившие с оружием и устроят стрельбу! Что за каникулы без стрельбы? Выздоравливай, сестренка, может, мы хоть в школе устроим пару взрывов...

— Не хочу взрывы, — рыдала Вензди. — Хочу топить корабли!

— Ах, — печально сказала ей Мартишия, — parfois le bonheur qui était si proche nous passe par... (4)

— Тиш, — воскликнул мистер Аддамс, — твой французский! Дочь моя, не расстраивайся. Вот послушай, какие хорошие новости: я потерял целых сто тысяч на биржевых махинациях!

Дядя Фестер с трудом нашел одну лампочку и попытался ее зажечь, вставив в нос, но она оказалась перегоревшей.

Взвыла почта.

— Вам письмо из Министерства морских путей, сэр, — доложил Лардж.

— Ну что там еще? — нетерпеливо спросил мистер Аддамс. Он распечатал письмо и изумленно присвистнул. — Нам объявляют благодарность от имени правительства!

— За что это?

— За то, что мы создали на мысе Скелетов частный маяк, в результате чего был спасен линкор Вооруженных Сил Великобритании. Просят не забрасывать полезную инициативу и обещают платить за поддержание маяка в рабочем состоянии сто тысяч фунтов в год.

— Вензди, — сказал Пагзли, — слушай, это покруче, чем ограбить один паршивый линкор!

— Ну да, да, — грустно сказала Вензди. — Но все-таки мне хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то утонул...

**Author's Note:**

> Мартишия говорит на ломаном французском:  
(1) Какая прекрасная ненастная и бурная ночь!  
(2) Что может быть лучше осеннего штормового моря!  
(3) Как прекрасно, чудесно, великолепно  
(4) Иногда счастье, бывшее так близко, проходит мимо нас.


End file.
